


Solis' Sparklinghood

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Series: Purpose Raised [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Kidnapping, Murder, Spiritual, Transformer Sparklings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: Solis was raised by the notorious scientist Shockwave for the sole purpose of bonding to Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, once she was of age.





	1. Prologue: The Sparkling

Megatron silently watched Ruster, a Decepticon scientist, as he worked on the pink femme.

 

He watched as the femme arched her back, crying out in pain as she ground her denta and moaned, Ruster ignoring her cries as he waited for the sparkling protoform to be birthed.

 

"Why is it taking so long?" Megatron demanded with a snarl.

 

Ruster turned and looked at him. "The birth is a complicated one, my lord. She is having difficulty with the sparkling." He responded. "The spark is ready to birth, but the protoform is not."

 

Megatron growled at this. "Then cut her open!" He ordered. "It is the child I want, not Elita!"

 

The reddish brown medic paused, looking at him before nodding. "Very well, Lord Megatron." He responded, turning back to the pink femme.

 

"P-please." The femme pleaded. "Don't take my sparkling."

 

Growling in anger and annoyance, Megatron glared at Ruster. "Hurry up... Before I decide to scrap you." He ordered threateningly.

 

Ruster looked at him before transforming his servo into a blade, neatly and quickly cutting open the femme's abdomen, ignoring the cry of pain that she emitted.

 

Reaching inside, the medic pulled out the lifeless protoform, holding it in one arm as he removed the spark from the carrier's, quickly and efficiently placing it into the sparkling's chassis.

 

Megatron watched the Decepticon medic do this, and then as he placed the small protoform into a tank that would prod the rapid growth of the outer armour, colour and features.

 

Stepping forward, the large, gray mech stared into the cylinder, watching as it began to form. "A femme?" He demanded, looking at the medic who shrugged. "Looks like it." He responded, ignoring the moans of the Autobot femme behind them.

 

Slowly, dark red armour began to materialize, with slight accenting of a faint purple. Her developing faceplate was white. But the most striking feature about her was the streaks of glowing colour that crawled up one side of her faceplate, branching out around her left optic, which was still closed.

 

Looking at the streaks of colour, Megatron turned to Ruster. "Is that normal?" He demanded.

 

Ruster squinted at it. "Looks more like a mutation." He responded. "Biolights are usually shaped, well, like Soundwave's... Or more circular." He responded. "Those are streaks... Like energon veins."

 

Megatron vented loudly as the faceplate finished developing, forming a very beautiful femme. He growled low within his chassis. "She looks just like him." He hissed.

 

The oddly-coloured medic looked up at him, then at the femme behind him. "You don't think she looks more like Elita?" He asked curiously, making the ex-gladiator snarl at him. "No." He hissed. "Even her colouring is his."

 

Cocking his helm, Ruster nodded slowly. "The... biolights are pink though." He responded thoughtfully as he uncapped the cylinder, pulling out the fully-formed sparkling that sucked in a sharp breath before it began to cry.

 

Ruster looked up at Megatron, raising his optical ridges. "Under normal circumstances, this is when we give it back to the femme." He said, turning back to the Decepticon warlord. "But these aren't... Normal circumstances."

 

Megatron growled at the sparkling as it continued to cry. "Make it stop." He ordered harshly, the medic shaking his helm. "I cannot. Due to it's bond to it's carrier, it most likely senses Elita's pain and fear... Therefore causing it to feel the same way."

 

Annoyed, Megatron looked at Elita, who was staring at the sparkling held in the Decepticon's servos. "Kill her." He ordered. "We have no further use for her."

 

Ruster stared up at him before nodding once. "It will be done." He responded as Megatron took the sparkling from his servos.

 

The sparkling, feeling the transfer into the cold, clawed servos of the warlord, began to cry even louder as Megatron stepped outside the room, where a large, one-opticed mech waited.

 

"Shockwave." Megatron said, handing him the crying sparkling. "Keep this with you. Do not let the Autobots retrieve her, or any other Decepticon hear about her." He ordered. "Raise her, and when she's older, send her to the Nemesis. When she's old enough, she'll become my mate."

 

Shockwave nodded his helm once. "What of the carrier?" He demanded.

 

Megatron looked back at the shut door. "She will be disposed of." He responded, turning his red optics back onto the scientist. "And when it is done, get rid of Ruster. I don't want anyone alive besides you and me knowing of the femme and her... parentage." He ordered.

 

The large purple mech nodded slowly. "Your reasoning is logical." He responded, nodding. "It will be done my lord."

 

Nodding slowly, Megatron looked down at the sparkling again. "Nothing will be more gratifying, than seeing the pain on Prime's faceplate when he discovers that his sparkling has survived what his mate has not... And became my sparkmate."

 

Shockwave stared up at him, nodding when they heard a blaster shot ring out.

 

Megatron turned around and stared at the door. "Elita is disposed of." He murmured softly, walking around Shockwave and the sparkling that had fallen into shock at the severed bond. "Make sure of it that Ruster is."

 

Staring after the Decepticon warlord, Shockwave nodded. "It will be done, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus, Shockwave begins caring for Solis.

Shockwave stood out on the crumbled and destroyed flight deck of the secret lab that he had been working in for centuries. He watched silently, the crimson sparkling in his arms as Megatron flew off into the darkening skies, heading back for Kaon no doubt.

 

Looking down at the small, whimpering sparkling, he shook his head. "It is illogical for me to raise you." He said in his monotone as he turned and walked back into the lab. "Watching a sparkling and doing my work will be difficult, but not impossible." He said, more to himself.

 

Entering the lab, Shockwave sent a comm to Ruster, calling him to come to the lab as he set down the sparkling on one of the berths... The cleaner one.

 

At the touch of the cold berth, the sparkling began to cry and scream, but Shockwave ignored it, offlining his audios as he waited for Ruster to come.

 

After several clicks, the rusty coloured mech came into the lab, looking over at him. "Yes, sir?" He asked, coming to stand across from him, wincing at the volume of the femmeling's shrieks.

 

"Have you disposed of Elita?" Shockwave asked, absently petting the sparkling's helm, although not gently, as he charged his lazer canon.

 

Ruster nodded once. "I have." He answered, offlining his audios as well.

 

Nodding, Shockwave looked up at him, pointing the canon at his chassis. "Then I have no further use for you." He said, firing.

 

The other mech stood for several moments, a smoking hole in his chassis, before his optics darkened and he slowly fell first to his knees, then forwards onto his stomach.

 

The sparkling's cries had faded away now, and Shockwave onlined his audios again, looking down at her as she stared towards the place the rusty-coloured mech had been standing only moments before, blue optics wide with what looked like fear and confusion.

 

Picking up the sparkling again, Shockwave ignored that it seemed to be in the need of comfort. "You will soon understand what happened." He told her as he walked over to his lab counter, setting her down. "But right now, we will need to take care of those optics." He added.

 

The red sparkling trembled atop the cold counter, little pedes and servos shaking as she looked up at him now, in shock and therefore, silent.

 

Shockwave put some things around her to keep her from sliding off as he walked over to some of the chemicals. He could choose any optic colour he wanted and give it to her, using chemicals to change it, but he wanted a colour that would go well with her... The blue was nice, but no doubt Megatron would prefer that they be changed.

 

Glancing back at the sparkling, Shockwave decided that he would have to name her, so, after some thought, he went with the most logical choice. Megatron had once named himself after Megatronous, so why not name the sparkling Solis, after Megatronous' crush on Solus prime? He added Arcana after it, realizing that it was strange to be naming the daughter of a Prime after a prime.

 

Shockwave went back to the chemicals, looking over at her. Her faceplate was white, so white wouldn't be logical. She was red, and therefore, red would only become too much. She did have those branching streaks of pink biolights around her left optic... Maybe he could change that optic to pink as well, giving the impression that the biolights were what had decided the optic colour... But then the right optic?

 

Thoughtfully, Shockwave took the chemical that would change her optic to pink, looking at her as he tried to think of what to dye the other one too.

 

She did have faint purple on her, but pink and purple wouldn't look right. Finally, Shockwave decided to dye the one optic pink, and leave the other blue... She looked nice with blue anyways.

 

Walking over to her, Shockwave encased the body with one clawed servo to keep her from moving as he brought the injection to her optics... He knew that she would probably start crying again afterwards, so he offlined his audios again in preparation for that happening.

 

Shockwave finally stuck the needle in between her optic and the skin, injecting it into her optic where it would work at changing the colour.

 

Solis' arms flailed and she squeaked before going into a full-out cry, screaming and flailing her limbs as he pulled out the needle and set it aside, leaving her on the table as he went looking for low-grade energon.

 

Looking around, Shockwave decided that, with the low supply, he would have to have Starscream recruited to start hunting down energon for him. It would also help with his work on the spacebridge if he had more energon... Nodding, Shockwave decided that he would do that later. For now, he had enough.

 

Venting, Shockwave came over to the sparkling that continued to cry and thrash her limbs from the pain of a broken bond and then the pain of the injection.

 

Shockwave vented as he picked her up, getting an eyedropper and the low-grade energon he had managed to find, sitting down with her in his lap, sucking up some of the blue fluids and putting the tip of the dropper to her mouth.

 

Solis stopped squirming and screaming, tasting the energon, she settled down and began to suckle at it.

 

The massive purple mech watched her with his optic as she sucked out the energon, and he pulled it away, getting more into it before bringing it back to her lips, onlining his audios now.

 

Shockwave was surprised when the sparkling placed a tiny servo over his large one, gripping one of the claws as she tried to keep sucking the empty dropper, making little noises as she sucked at it.

 

There was a moment of reverie as Shockwave looked down at her and she looked back up at him, her bluish-pink and blue optics looking up at him.

 

Breaking the reverie, Shockwave pulled his servo away. He knew enough that the femmeling would probably see him as a surrogate sire... The thought annoyed him as he continued to feed her until she fell into recharge, leaning against his chassis.

 

Shockwave looked down at Solis as she recharged before getting up and putting her back on one of the medical berths, stacking stuff around her so that she could not roll off.

 

"Goodnight Solis." He said gruffly before turning and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Solis played at the pedes of her caretaker, the massive purple mech moving back and forth, talking to himself about one thing or another while the sparkling was left to her own devices, something that was becoming more and more commonplace.

 

The red femme looked up at the mech, unhappy as she sat on the ground, wanting to be played with, but Shockwave was busy, and he had made it clear that she wasn't allowed to interrupt him… She was well familiar with the consequences if she did, and she didn't want to get into trouble again.

 

Venting softly, the 2-vorn old femmeling stood up and toddled across the room to look at Shockwave's latest project, which was something to do with ancient bones Shockwave's Vehicons brought from wherever it was that they went.

 

Solis, having spent the entire two vorns of her function within the walls of Shockwave's laboratory, had absolutely no knowledge of there being anything other than this building. And the only other Cybertronians she knew was Shockwave and the vehicons.

 

Needless to say, the femmeling was lonely, and unhappy with her function, being left to her own devices for the most part, unless Shockwave got frustrated with her to the point where he had her go and play with the Vehicons for a period of time… She enjoyed their company most of all, since they actually paid attention to her and played.

 

The red femme jumped up and caught the edge of the console that she was currently interested in, grunting cutely as she attempted to climb up onto it, pedes kicking as she pulled herself up a bit to peer over the edge, multi-coloured optics curiously taking in the image of strange looking creature… A monster? Perhaps a-

 

"Solis!" The voice of her caretaker sounded behind her and startled the young femmeling, who lost her grip on the edge and fell to the ground, landing on her aft. She began to cry, fat tears rolling down chubby faceplates as she looked up at the agitated scientist. Many thought Shockwave to be emotionless, but the behemoth portrayed the majority of his emotions when regarding Solis, especially when she irritated him. "What have I told you about playing with my work?" He demanded, attempting to ignore her cries.

 

"I-I'm sorry." Solis cried, sobbing as she hid her optics behind her servos, Shockwave venting loudly as he knelt down, scooping up the femmeling and holding her in his arms, the tiny red sparkling curling in close to his chassis and sniffling.

 

"Solis." He said in a firm tone. "You must be careful when playing with my projects. It could cause explosions or hurt you… Or turn you into an ugly creature with seven legs." He stated, attempting to cheer up the femmeling, much to his horror, and put some kind of emotion into his voice, which was failing terribly.

 

A giggle came from the femmeling, as she looked up at the one-opticed mech, her happiness sending a wash of emotions through the scientist, causing a feeling of bewilderment at the care he felt flicker over his spark. "Yes, well…"

 

Although he would never admit it, Shockwave was afraid of the emotions this sparkling could squeeze out of his sparkless chassis, and he searched for a way to get her away from him. "St3v3!" He ordered, although he kept his usual tone.

 

The vehicon rushed over to Shockwave, saluting and taking the sparkling that was held out to him. "Take Solis and entertain her while I continue my work." The large purple mech ordered, St3v3 nodding. "Yes sir." He answered, carrying Solis from the room.

 

Shockwave watched the vehicon go, the tiny faceplates peeking over the vehicons shoulder with a little grin on those tiny, pouty lip components before Shockwave turned away, ignoring the little wave Solis gave him… He couldn't lose his cool now. He had to raise her, deliver her to Megatron, and leave it at that.

 

With a vent, Shockwave returned to his work.

 

Solis Arcana grinned up at St3v3, kicking her pedes as he carried her down the halls, the red visor dim with affection as he brought her into the barracks the vehicons stayed in, setting her down on her pedes and waiting until she was steady before letting go.

 

"S4R4H!" Solis squealed in excitement when she saw the female vehicon sitting and flipping through a datapad.

 

Looking up, S4r4h's visor lit up as she set the datapad down and held her servos out, laughing faintly as the sparkling waddled over to her and jumped into her arms. "Little Solis!" S4r4h said in affection, standing upright as other vehicons crowded around, crooning and speaking affectionately to the sparkling, who revelled in the attention she was receiving.

 

"She's getting so big."

 

"She's going to break a lot of sparks."

 

"Shockwave needs to give her more freedom."

 

Solis giggled happily in the midst of the Vehicons that she felt so comfortable with, optics bright with happiness as she looked around before she frowned, optics noticing that someone was missing. "Where is B1ll7?" She asked, frowning.

 

Silence fell, and there was a strange feeling in the air that Solis was unfamiliar with. She looked around at the gathered vehicons, many of whom were avoiding her innocent gaze… B1ll7 was one of her favourites, and she frowned when she couldn't find him. "Where is B1ll7?" She asked again.

 

"Solis." D4v3 spoke aloud now, looking upset about something. "B1ll7 isn't coming back." He announced, confusing the sparkling. "What do you mean?" She asked, unsure of what they meant.

 

"He's just… Not coming back."

 

And that was when Solis became familiar with the fact that friends don't always come back… Sometimes they disappeared… Where they went, she didn't know. But B1ll7 never came back.


	4. Guessing Games

"Solis. That is not how a femme should sit."

 

"Argh!" Tiny black servos were flung in the air, their owner sticking out their lower lip in a pout. "But it's comfortable!" The femmeling protested, irritation flaring in her field as she glared at the bigger mech.

 

Shockwave vented heavily. The little creature before him was most adept at getting a rise out of him, and it irritated the scientist to no end. "Solis. You have to learn how to behave if you wish to..." The scientist hesitated here, as he usually did. "Serve a Lord. One day, Megatron will be emperor of Cybertron, and you will be expected to serve him."

 

Solis mimicked the behemoth when Shockwave wasn't paying particular attention to her, quickly fixing her expression before her guardian could pick up on it. The scientist would no doubt lecture her on being 'disrespectful.'

 

"I don't want to be anyone's servant!" The youngling protested, pouting again. "I want to be my own bot and do what I want! I want to explore and be a scientist!"

 

Staring at the young femme before him, Shockwave vented heavily again, audios flicking in irritation. "I have told you many times before, Solis. Such is not the case for sparklings like you. Sparklings are expected to obey their caretakers, and that is what you must do." The scientist held up a servo to stop Solis' oncoming protest. "End of discussion. You're arguments are never logical."

 

Venting heavily, Solis slumped in her seat before the scientist's console, crossing her arms over her little chestplate, grumbling under her vents as her guardian continued with his current studies.

 

Solis hated having to sit still. Being a lively sparkling, she loved motion and adventure, held an innate thirst for knowledge. Most of which was denied her, though many could argue that Shockwave didn't mean to deny her these things. He taught her what he thought would be necessary for her role as Megatron's mate, and the rest of it could be narrowed down to his extreme inexperience with sparklings and their needs.

 

Swinging her legs, Solis glared down at the ground, wishing she would be allowed up and sent off to play, maybe even with St3v3, if he was off duty. But she was in time out... Something to be expected when a certain red femme manages to mix together several volatile chemicals and cause Shockwave's lab to be filled with dangerous fumes and toxins. Therefore, restricting the mech's work to his office console.

 

"Solis. Stop swinging your legs. And sit up." Shockwave chided without even looking away from his screen, single optic fixed on whatever

 

Not for the first time, Solis wondered if Primus hated her.

 

Solis vented loudly as she listened to her surrogate creator drone on and on about the functions of a Cybertronian's frame and the effects of rust, wrinkling her olfactory sensor at the big mech. "Gross!" She squealed, Shockwave ceasing his teaching and giving her a cold glare. He wasn't the least bit fazed. Disgust over how rust affected the frame, particularly the more private areas, was highly illogical, after all.

 

"Solis. Must I repeat that you listen and stop interrupting me?" The scientist demanded, they young femme, now about 6 vorns, huffed a loud exvent, smacking her faceplates down into her arms. "But they're so  _loooong_!" She complained.

 

Fighting the urge to scream himself, Shockwave took a deep vent before speaking again. "As I have said many times, Solis. It is important for you to learn. Your complaints are illogical and unwelcome." The mech chided from where he sat across from the femme he had raised since she began to function. "Now sit up, and listen. Then you will be able to go."

 

Solis sat back, not bothering to pout or scowl at the big mech. Neither had the desired effect on the cold scientist, and, not for the first time, she wondered if something was wrong with Shockwave so that he couldn't feel like the vehicons and she herself could. "Fine." She vented, realizing Shockwave was patiently waiting for her to acknowledge him verbally.

 

As Shockwave went on with his teaching, voice droning on and on, Solis allowed her processor to wonder. She hadn't known anything but the facility that she lived in, Shockwave having forbidden her from leaving like the vehicons did. Where they went, Solis was curious to know. St3v3 brought back the strangest things for her, and she would love to see where they came from.

 

"Solis. Were you even listening?" Shockwave's slightly irritated tone cut through the femmeling's thoughts, Solis quickly smiling and nodding.

 

Staring at the red youngling before him, Shockwave leaned back in his seat. "Alright then, Solis." He spoke slowly, seeing her faceplates light up. "What was the last thing I said?" The way the femme's faceplates fell caused a curl of amusement to wind it's devious way through the scientist, though he squashed it as quickly as it had arisen.

 

"That.... Um.... I don't remember." Solis finally admitted, looking up at the purple behemoth with a stricken expression.

 

Shockwave vented loudly, shutting down the datapad on the table between them. "Very well. Since you are so distracted, it would be illogical to continue." The scientist stated, holding up a digit when Solis looked about ready to bolt from her seat. "However, I expect you to practice your Kaonite."

 

Nodding eagerly, Solis all but bounced in her seat before Shockwave signalled that she was dismissed, the femmeling shooting out of her seat and racing from the room before the scientist could change his processor.

 

"St3v3! St3v3!" Solis called happily as she stormed the vehicon's barracks.

 

"Greetings, Solis." The vehicon's engine hummed pleasantly as he obligingly scooped the youngling up into his arms.

 

Squirming happily in the lithe mech's arms, Solis grinned at the vehicon sitting in the chair opposite her favourite vehicon's. "Hello!" She giggled. "Who're you?"

 

The vehicon looked entirely taken aback by the sparkling's presence, and was seemingly at a loss of words as to how to respond to the vibrant femme's question, glancing back and forth between St3v3 and the red sparkling.

 

St3v3's engines rumbled with amusement. "Solis, this is S3th." The vehicon grinned, his face mask removed as it always was within the relative safety of the barracks. "He just arrived here."

 

Solis grinned at the new mech, now dubbed S3th, and felt excitement rise in her chassis. "Oh! Where'd you come from? Have you been outside? Did you used to live outside but then St3v3 found you?" The femme bubbled, seemingly overwhelming S3th, who sputtered.

 

Silence was short as S3th seemed to finally found his voicebox. "Of course I've been outside! Hasn't everone?" He asked in a seemingly perturbed way. "And no, I was sent here from the Nemesis." He added as an afterthought.

 

Giggling as she cuddled close to St3v3, Solis cocked her helm. "I've never been outside. But St3v3 brings me things!" The red femme announced, hugging said vehicon as tightly as her little arms could. "What is a nemethisis?" She asked, olfactory sensor wrinkling as she attempted to pronounce the word.

 

S3th stared at the sparkling in shock.  _What sparkling has never been outside?_  He inwardly thought, but a glance at St3v3's faceplates told him not to ask. At least not yet. Once the sparkling,  _Solis_ , he corrected himself, left, he would inquire. "Nem _esis_." S3th responded, a smile cracking across his faceplates. "It's a warship."

 

The way Solis' optics was endearing, and S3th caught himself smiling a little wider. He had thought being assigned to Shockwave's laboratory would be terribly boring and uneventful, but the presence of the sparkling quickly shattered those thoughts.

 

"A warship? Tell me about it!" Solis pleaded, gripping St3v3's arms from where they were wrapped around her abdominal plating, holding her in his lap carefully. The sparkling settled back and fell silent, patiently waiting for S3th to speak.

 

"I... Wouldn't know what to tell you." S3th responded, glancing up at his friend then back at the sparkling, who looked upset now. "But I can tell you about Earth?"

 

"Earth?" Solis asked, cocking her helm. "Who is Earth?"

 

St3v3 laughed and nuzzled the little red helm now. "Not  _who_ , Solis. Earth is a  _what_. A planet." He explained, the sparkling looking quite surprised at that. "What is a planet?" She asked, S3th, again, being surprised by the lack of knowledge this sparkling seemed to have. "Well, it's uh..."

 

"Solis." St3v3 cut in, picking the sparkling up and setting her on the floor. "Why don't you go find D4v3? I heard he's got a double shift tonight." He offered, Solis lighting up. "Does that mean he'll play with me?" She asked.

 

Laughing, St3v3 bopped the femmeling's olfactory sensor. "If you ask nicely, he might."

 

Barely were the words out of his mouth before Solis was gone, shooting out the door, little pedestep quickly fading.

 

_S3th's POV_

 

Once he was certain Solis was out of audio range, S3th turned his accusatory gaze onto his new companion, St3v3. "Why doesn't she know anything? And why does she say she's never been outside?" He demanded.

 

S3th watched the other vehicon as St3v3 vented loudly and scrubbed a servo over his faceplates before speaking. "Solis is... A special case."

 

Silence fell, and S3th realized that St3v3 was very much unsettled by the subject, but that only fanned the flames of his desire to know more about the sparkling. "How so? Where are her creators?" He added.

 

St3v3 vented heavily, clearly seeing his new comrade wasn't going to let this drop. "I don't know where Solis came from. Only that Shockwave returned to base after a scouting mission and had her. He said he had found her crying in some rubble, and the carrier had deactivated when the building collapsed." The vehicon hesitated before continuing. "Shockwave's raised Solis ever since, and he doesn't let her go outside or teach her all that much... Just what's necessary he says."

 

Frowning deeply, S3th shook his helm. "Why wouldn't he let her go outside?" The vehicon asked, St3v3 shrugging. "Rumor is he's afraid that she'll be offlined by Insecticons or some sort of scavengers... Nabbed by any rogues."

 

Silence fell for several moment. "But...?" S3th prodded, sensing that there was more to that than St3v3 seemed keen on sharing.

 

Glancing around, St3v3 leaned closer. "If Shockwave really feared for Solis' safety to keep her from playing outside... Why doesn't he take her out himself? Or let one of us monitor her?" He questioned softly.

 

S3th nodded slowly before voicing the question that had been nagging at him earlier. "And the carrier?" He asked.

 

The uneasy look that passed over St3v3's faceplates caused a shiver to run through the vehicon. "Some of us retraced Shockwave's tracks... There was no body... Just a lotta energon."

 

Realization dawned and S3th's optics widened as he leaned forwards now. "You think Shockwave killed Solis' carrier?" He whispered in shock.

 

St3v3's level gaze sent a shudder down the newcomer's backstruts, but that was nothing to the coldness that settled around his spark at the other's next words... "There's no one else on this planet, is there?"


	5. Secrets of Cybertron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following meekly after the vehicon, who seemed to be frightened, EM field fluxuating with too many emotions for the femme to fully comprehend them all. "S-S3th... Please don't tell Shockwave what happened here." She pleaded, the vehicon glancing at her as he slowed his pace, offering a troubled smile. "Of course not." He responded. "Just a memory flux. It'll be fine." He answered, the femme nodding and smiling, put at ease.

_(A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to update this story faster since all the chapters are up and waiting! ^^ Please tell me what you think! And for those that have asked, Restricted Love will not be updated till this story is done. This story is the prequel to that one, and I'd like for people to read this one first to help them understand. Cheers!_

 

_~Dr. Z)_

 

Solis crept down the length of the hall, spark pulsating rapidly in her chassis as she tried to make each pede fall as quiet as possible, multi coloured optics wide as she listened for any sound that would signify she was being followed.

 

Glancing back over her shoulder strut, Solis checked for what must've been the quadrillionth time, for any signs she was being followed, delicate servo trailing along the wall to help guide her in the gloomy darkness of the dimly lit hall.

 

Solis had seen many others take this hall before she had mustered up the courage to do so herself, 14 vorns or so after she had first come into Shockwave's care. She was tired of hearing stories and receiving from the vehicons. This time, she would see and take for herself.

 

There was a glimmer of light further into the gloomy darkness, and the femme moved a little faster towards it, servos collecting dust from the walls as she started to run now, feeling air run over her plating, the air around her becoming colder and icy in her vents, but that only increased her excitement.

 

Reaching the faint light now, Solis slipped around the crumpled metal blocking the doorway, stumbling over debris and nearly losing her balance.

 

Venting softly, Solis turned and looked up, optics widening and her mouth opening in a small "o" shape. "Wow..." She gasped in awe, optics taking in her surroundings. The sky was dark, at least, she was certain it was the sky from what the vehicons had told her. It was cold. Colder than she had first thought it would be, but not enough to make her retreat back into the science facility.

 

Looking up to her left, Solis felt she'd explode with excitement and awe. That  _had_  to be a spaceship! Like the holographs S3th had shown her in secret. The femme smiled fondly at the thought of the vehicon. S3th loved to show her new things, he was even teaching her about things she had never heard of. Primes, wars, the Golden Ages. Everything. Everything Shockwave neglected to show her...

 

Solis shook the thought of Shockwave out of her processor. Shockwave had always been cold to her, sharp and to the point. Dismissive of anything she tried to achieve. For as long as she could remember, Shockwave hated her. She was sure of it.

 

Settling down from the first major high of excitement, the red femme began to make her way out into the great unknown... There was so much destruction, but Solis had been prepared for that. S3th had told her all about the war, and what it had done to her planet. Told her of the sea of rust, vector sigma. Speaking of which... That was something she would've liked to see.

 

Laughing softly to herself, Solis hopped over rubble and debris as she navigated the dangerous streets of Cybertron. She was certain she, Shockwave and the vehicons were all that was left to inhabited their dead homeworld, so she was certain there was nothing to fear.

 

Solis hummed an old melody, another thing she had learned from S3th, to herself as she walked amongst what had once been a great city. The femme was taking in everything she could through all of her sensors, but then something shiny caught her optics... Or more,  _one_ of her optics. Namely, her  _left_  one... The one surrounded by the mutated biolights, the pink of them tinting the white of her left optics slightly.

 

Turning towards it, Solis cried out in surprise, backing away and tripping over something to land hard on her aft. The mech, standing several feet away, glanced at her with what seemed to be amusement before he turned and began to wander off.

 

Staring, Solis lifted a hesitant servo to cover her left optic, gasping when the mech vanished. Pulling her servo away, he became clear again, if only in that optic. He glanced back before seemingly vanishing.

 

Solis vented heavily, remaining where she had fallen as she tried to comprehend what she had seen... Who was that mech? Why was he on Cybertron? Did Shockwave know about him?

 

Thoughts rushed their way through the startled femme's processor, the red bot slowly pushing herself back onto her pedes before she followed, heading in the direction the mech had gone.

 

Glancing over her shoulder, Solis felt the first flickers of doubt flit through her spark. Had she been wrong to leave the safety of the facility?

 

Turning back around, Solis gasped softly, optics widening as she took in the sight of the gates, or what was left of them, and the massive statue atop it. It looked like Megatron, from what she had seen in holographs.

 

Solis took a deep exvent and began to move into the shadow of the massive structure, fear flitting back and forth between her spark and processor as she surpassed the gates and into a massive courtyard. "Wonder what this place had been?" The femme murmured softly, moving around before she felt... strange.

 

A ghostly touch flirted with the crimson femme's backstrut, causing her to yelp in surprise and jerk around. "Gaaah!" Solis cried out in surprise, stumbling backwards as she took in the sight of the massive mech. Ghostly white, seemingly existing only between time and space, standing a few meters away. He carried a sceptre of what looked to be stars, a cape seemingly created from a veil of deep space. "Wh-who are you?" Solis stammered out.

 

A smile curled over the handsome mech's faceplates before he pointed to the space beneath his pedes, looking back up to her before dissintegrating into dust, vanishing once again from her sight.

 

It was then that Solis realized she was trembling, servos shaking no matter what she did to stop them.

 

Staring at the space the mech had pointed to, Solis slowly approached, testing the ground before her with her pede before stilling. What was that? The floor of the courtyard, at least in this particular place, was rumbling.

 

Solis was perturbed! Fascinated, maybe.

 

Slowly lowering herself to her knee joints, Solis leaned her helm forwards to place an audio against the ground, optics widening and lips parting in her usual expression of awe and surprise.

 

She could hear what seemed to be whispers. And they were calling her. It sounded far away, but it was there. Right beneath her.

 

"Who are you?" Solis whispered, lips close to the ground before lowering her helm to listen again. "What do you want from me?" She added so softly no one would've heard had they been nearby.

 

White light appeared from nearby, the femme's helm jerking up from the ground as she stared, optics wide as glyphs began to write themselves around her, in a circle.

 

Spinning slowly as she stared down at the strange lettering, Solis tried to make sense of it, spark pulsating so hard it was as if it wished to jump from her chassis. The voices were fading away, and, with it, the light of the glyphs.

 

"No! No where are you going? Don't go!" Solis cried, spinning rapidly as she tried to follow the fading of the words, screaming in surprise when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her stumbling towards them.

 

"Solis!" The voice was familiar, but Solis couldn't see. Couldn't hear. There was just that constant whispering and bright light. "No! Nooo! Nonononono!" The femme cried, distressed and searching for the words again.

 

"SOLIS!"

 

Snapping back to reality, the crimson femme rapidly sat up, optics wide as her helm jerked every which way, venting rapidly.

 

Solis trembled like a turborat in the sights of a photonrattler. "S-S3th?" The femme stammered out, looking around again to find herself sitting, propped up against the vehicon, in the courtyard. Had she been unconscious? It couldn't be! It was so real! "Where did he go?"

 

S3th looked at her confused before looking around again. "Who Solis?" He finally asked, the femme staring up at him before looking around again. "The prime..." She whispered, too low for the vehicon to hear.

 

"Oh Solis..." S3th's voice was soft, frightened almost. "What did you do?"

 

Taken aback by the question, Solis opened her mouth to respond when she saw her servo in the vehicon's. The tips of her digits were scraped raw, energon trickling down her servo. "What..." It was then that she got a good look at the ground slightly behind S3th. Glyphs were scratched into the stone. "I don't..."

 

S3th hefted the femme up by under her arms, setting her on her pedes. "Forget about it. It was most likely a recharge flux." He looked around warily. "There's all sorts of toxins in the air." The vehicon murmured, pulling the femme along towards the gates again. "Let's get outta here before something else happens."

 

Following meekly after the vehicon, who seemed to be frightened, EM field fluxuating with too many emotions for the femme to fully comprehend them all. "S-S3th... Please don't tell Shockwave what happened here." She pleaded, the vehicon glancing at her as he slowed his pace, offering a troubled smile. "Of course not." He responded. "Just a memory flux. It'll be fine." He answered, the femme nodding and smiling, put at ease.

 

As they left, S3th glanced back nervously at the glyphs scratched into the stone. Ragged and unsophisticated, droplets of energon here and there, smeared on the dusty stone, unsettled and disturbed before he turned away and guided Solis out.

 

The glyphs remained for several moments before they began to close... One word repeated over and over again.

 

_Ours ours ours ours oursoursoursoursours....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I am VERY WELL AWARE of the fact that "Solus Prime" is the correct form of spelling. I have PURPOSEFULLY been spelling my character's name as "Solis". Just because I wanted it to be another form of the name, not completely the same. So don't worry.


	6. Chapter 6

Shockwave paced back and forth within his laboratory, truly worried now. He had called for Solis Arcana to come and meet him in the laboratory to continue with her medical lessons, but she hadn't come. He had searched everywhere for her before he thought to check the security footage and saw her leave the facility. He had immediately sent a squadron of Eradicons out to search for her.

 

The scientist paced the length of the lab in worry. Something that he would refuse to admit to, had anyone ever pointed it out. Worried wasn't something he did.

 

Shockwave ceased his pacing, venting heavily. The young femme had been effectively softening him, and upon realizing it Shockwave had become cold to her. Something he had never truly realized. Call it a defensive maneuver if you would.

 

Venting heavily, Shockwave willed himself to sit. It didn't take long before he was back on his pedes, pacing and running all of the possible outcomes that would coincide with Solis' departure. She could've wandered into the areas where toxins filled the atmosphere. She could've triggered many of the remaining traps littering the land, leftover from when the war raged across the planet. She could've alarmed one of the Insecticons serving as Megatron's lookouts... The scientist stilled. If that happened...

 

Hearing approaching pedesteps, Shockwave looked up as Solis entered the laboratory, closely followed by the Vehicon S3th.

 

"Solis!"

 

The femme looked up as her caretaker approached her, shrinking back and staring down at the ground between her pedes, aware of the fact that she had crossed a line with the big mech.

 

Shockwave grabbed Solis by the shoulder struts, ignoring the femme's wince at the intensity of the grip. "Why did you leave the facility? I have warned you of the dangers many times before." The scientist's voice was clipped, cold.

 

Staring at the ground, Solis fought the lubricants welling up in her optics as Shockwave gave her a little shake. "I'm sorry." She whispered, cutting off the behemoth's rant.

 

A singular red optic fixed on the crimson femme, and Shockwave noticed her expression... Oh.

 

Venting heavily, the scientist eased his grip, at a loss. Solis was very obviously upset. Something that he had never seen from her before. Even as a little 2 vorn old sparkling, Solis had never had such an expression before...

 

Shockwave didn't even think, and he was actually glad of the fact as he wrapped the youngling in his arms, the movement slightly awkward until he had her pressed against his chassis. "I worried for you." He stated simply. It was illogical, but it was the only way he hoped to ease Solis.

 

Solis was surprised at the action, clinging to the scientist as she bit her lower lip component, fighting the tears with a ferocity previously unknown to her. "I'm sorry, Shockwave... I'm so sorry."

 

Nodding and silently accepting the sincerity of Solis' apology, Shockwave dismissed the Vehicon watching nervously a little ways off. When the vehicon hesitated, Shockwave cast it a glance, which set him into motion, the lithe purple mech quickly exiting the lab.

 

Taking Solis' servos in his own, Shockwave frowned at the fresh wounds on her digits. "What happened?" He demanded, feeling vaguely concerned of what Lord Megatron would say if the wounds scarred.

 

Solis worried her lip component as she shook her helm. "I-I don't actually know." She responded, noticing the scientist's expression, causing her to vent heavily. "I was in recharge when S3th found me... I don't remember doing anything to cause this."

 

Shockwave's engine rumbled softly when he noticed how Solis knew the designation of the Vehicon. Yes, Solis had always been around the Vehicons when she was young, and even now she still wandered off to the barracks... He just felt that he should watch that particular one. "Perhaps you inhaled some toxins." He supplied as an answer, not further elaborating as he pulled her along to one of the berths. "Sit."

 

Once certain the crimson femme was comfortable on the berth, Shockwave moved over to the medical supplies, picking up a pack of static bandages and polishing cloth before returning to her side.

 

Ignoring the fact that he was being too soft, Shockwave decided that he could indulge, just this once, as he slowly began to clean Solis' digits off.

 

Working silently, the scientist found himself briefly wishing Solis could have had a normal life. It was something he had thought of often enough when the femme had been a sparkling, but he hadn't thought of it for vorns now, leading him to squash the thought before it could take root. Solis was meant to be Lord Megatron's bondmate. Nothing more, nothing less. She would have everything her spark desired, would want for nothing...

 

"Thank you." The femme murmured softly as the last static bandage was put in place.

 

Shockwave only nodded and stood up, turning away... Lord Megatron would care for Solis. Things like this would never happen again... But why then, did it feel so wrong?


	7. Secrets & Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Solis is about 16-17 vorns now. (years) She will be sent to Megatron when she is almost 18.))

_"Shhh! SH!" Solis giggled, squirming in the other's grip as she peeked around the corner again, making sure no one was approaching._

 

_"Mmm. Why?" S3th's voice tickled the femme's audio, making Solis laugh again, a servo over her intake in an attempt to muffle it. "We'll get in trouble!" She whispered loudly._

 

_S3th onlined his optics, an amused smile on his lips. "Worth it though." He responded, tightening his grip on the femme slightly, nuzzling into the side of her neck._

 

_Solis smiled softly, a servo coming up to the back of the Eradicon's helm, enjoying the closeness of the other mech, tilting her chin up a little when S3th became more playful._

 

_Offlining her optics, Solis enjoyed the feeling of soft lips mouthing at her throat cabling, humming softly. "S-S3th."_

 

_The Eradicon pulled away, a cheeky grin on his face, little sharp denta peaking out in a mischievous way. "You seem to enjoy that." He whispered teasingly, the red femme smacking him lightly._

 

_Solis traced her digit along S3th's chassis, caressing the warm plating with a small smile tinting her faceplates as she looked up into the four red optics looking back at her. "I love you, S3th." She murmured, leaning up to place a kiss to the mech's lips._

 

_S3th hummed appreciatively, deepening the kiss as his servos found their way to the femme's hips, thumbs rubbing little circles into the armour before he pulled away for a brief moment._

 

_"Love you, Solis." The Eradicon whispered, placing a gentle kiss to the femme's helm._

 

"What do you mean he's gone?" Solis demanded, optics wide as a flicker of fear passed through her.

 

Shockwave cast a calm glance in the crimson femme's direction. "It's just as I've told you, Solis. Many times, in fact." The scientist responded in his increasingly common monotone, turning his attention back to his studies of some old bones. "Cybertron is dangerous. The dangers only increase as time goes on."

 

Solis stared at the purple mech's back, spark clenching so hard she was certain the invisible force would crush it. "What are you saying?" She choked out.

 

Remaining silent for several moments, Shockwave seemed to ponder her question before responding. "I'm saying S3th is gone." The Decepticon finally announced. "Deactivated."

 

Taking a step back as horror washed over her, Solis felt weak. Gone? The beautiful, gentle mech, dead? "No." She gasped, placing a servo against the wall to support herself. "He can't be!"

 

Shockwave was fully intent on watching her now, that singular optic locked onto her quivering frame. "You're reaction is illogical." He finally stated, standing and approaching the femme. "You have never reacted this way before. You seem to... Did you share something special with this mech?"

 

Staring up at the massive mech, Solis felt angry, hurt, sad... The pain of the loss washed over her as she attempted to respond.

 

_"We can't ever tell him." S3th whispered, nipping at Solis' lower lip. "He'll smelt me, and I can't bear to think of what he'd do to you... No matter what happens, we must keep this between us." The Eradicon murmured softly, pulling away. "Promise me, Solis."_

 

"No." Solis whispered, and the words hurt more than anything had ever hurt her before. More than even the time she had spilled a chemical on her arm when she was but a sparkling. "He was my friend, that's all."

 

Shockwave's optic lingered on the femme for a long, frightening moment before he gave a small nod. "I suppose it is logical." He responded in a cold tone, sending a chill down the femme's back strut. "Seeing as that would have interfeered with your main mission."

 

Those words caught Solis' attention and she looked up at Shockwave, confusion and the emotional pain over losing S3th warring within her. "What... Mission?" She finally asked.

 

The Decepticon looked at her for a moment before he turned away towards his tables, ignoring the question.

 

"Shockwave? What mission!" Solis demanded, following after the purple mech and placing herself between Shockwave and the desk he had been going towards.

 

"It has been planned since before you were fully developed." Shockwave finally spoke, looking down at the trembling femme. "You will be bonded to Lord Megatron."

 

Solis felt her frame go cold, the energon freezing in her lines as she could only stare up at the mech that had cared for her since she was a sparkling. "B-Bond?" She demanded, optics widening as she took a step back. "Wh-what? No!"

 

The purple mech grabbed Solis' arm before she was able to run, pulling her close. "Yes. Lord Megatron desires it, and it is important for the future of our race. For the future of the Decepticons." Shockwave stated firmly.

 

Fighting against the bigger bot's hold, Solis glared up at Shockwave, optics leaking with angry tears. "No! I won't be bonded to a mech I don't even know!" She shouted, attempting to twist out of the scientist's grip.

 

Shockwave tightened his hold on the femme's arm to an almost painful extent. "You must." He stated firmly, his gaze like a heavy weight to the femme. "You're actions are most illogical."

 

Anger burned through Solis as she glared up at the bigger mech. "You're going to hand me over t-to a-" Shockwave cut her off. "I would think carefully over my next choice of words, Solis." He ground out, tone icy.

 

Pulling away, Solis fought a sob. "Y-You never told me!" She shouted, the scientist looking at her with a calm air. "I am telling you now." He monotoned.

 

Solis glared, taking several pedesteps back. "You never meant for me to be a medic! Or a scientist! You meant for me to be Megatron's whore!" She shouted, tears streaming down her faceplates at a steady pace. "I won't do it!"

 

Shockwave's EM went icy and dark as he crossed the space between them in two strides, leaning over her. "You will do as you are ordered." He responded, engine rumbling dangerously.

 

Looking up at the scientist in disbelief, Solis thought, for the briefest of moments, she sensed regret in the bigger mech's field as he slowly straightened, but pushed it away. "I always knew you hated me." She whispered, turning on her heel strut and running from the room.

 

Shockwave watched her go, uncertain of if he should follow or not, before deciding against it. She would work it out herself. Realize the honor being extended to her, and, if she didn't, he would ensure it. With that, the Decepticon turned back to his work. Project Predacon.

 

Solis didn't stop running until her legs burned, until the hurt, fear, and anger over Shockwave's announcement receeded to the grief of S3th's loss.

 

Collapsing, Solis curled up tightly in the hall she found herself in, sobbing as she hid her faceplates in her arms. Primus hated her. She was certain, taking away the only mech that had ever loved her. That had ever truly cared about her feelings.

 

"Solis?" The voice was gentle and very familiar, followed by the tentative touch of servos on her shoulders, then arms wrapping around her and pulling her close to a chassis' warmth.

 

Looking up, Solis wrapped her arms around St3v3. "I-I can't. I can't do it." She sobbed out, all but clinging to the older mech, who held her in a comforting way.

 

"You can't do what, Solis?" D4v3 asked gently, crouching in front of the femme, a worried look on his faceplates. It was only then that the crimson femme noticed the presence of several of her friends.

 

Solis shook in St3v3's grip as she attempted to find her voice again. "I-I can't bond with Megatron!" She finally cried, fresh tears running down her faceplates. "Please, I can't!"

 

D4v3 and N8 looked bewildered, while St3v3's arms just tightened around her. "What do you mean, sweetspark?" The oldest Vehicon asked gently, rubbing the crimson backstrut comfortingly.

 

Struggling to get a hold of her thoughts, Solis searched for what to say. "Sh-Shockwave told me... He says I have to bond with Megatron." She choked out, biting back another sob as both D4v3 and Br4d3n moved in to hug her as well. Being surrounded by the mechs made Solis feel only fractionally better... Safe, almost.

 

"But that's not the worst." Solis finally whispered, breaking the silence that fell between them all, the vehicons waiting paitently for her to continue on her own timing. "S3th's gone... Shockwave said he d-deactivated." The femme whimpered, breaking out into harsh sobs again.

 

St3v3 stilled at the news, glancing up at N8 and M1k, who both looked frightened at the news.

 

Solis was too grief-stricken to notice. "W-We tried to be careful! We d-didn't tell anyone, an-and made s-sure to cover o-our tracks." She cried, burrying her faceplates into D4v3's shoulder.

 

"Solis, sweetspark." St3v3 spoke gently, realization beginning to dawn on him. "What do you mean you tried to be careful?"

 

Looking up at St3v3, Solis fought the overwhelming grief pumelling her spark at every passing moment. "I-I love him." She answered.

 

St3v3 felt unease at the words, everything clicking into place now... Solis and S3th must have been engaging in a love relationship, and when Shockwave found out... The vehicon looked up at the others, each of who wore an expression that told they too had come to the same conclusion... Oh Primus.

 

It was D4v3 that broke the silence, cuddling up against the femme. "Don't worry sweetspark... It'll feel better in time. Sometimes, bad things happen to bots that don't deserve it. And sometimes, a bot loses somebot they love... But we'll all see S3th again when we join with the allspark." The Vehicon attempted to comfort the femme, kneading her shoulder strut in a relaxing way.

 

M1k nodded from where he crouched. He was one of the newest Eradicons, and he offered Solis a small smile. "Don't worry, Solis... We'll help you get through this."

 

Solis looked around her at the other vehicons, tears staining her faceplates as she gave a small nod. Things had to get better... One day, she would see S3th again, but before then... She bit her lip. "Shockwave's lied to me." She finally whispered, looking up and locking optics with St3v3. "And I think he's lied before this. I think he knows who my real creators are... I want to know who."

 

Offering a small nod, St3v3 tightened his hug. "We'll find out who they were... And where to find them." He whispered, holding the trembling femme close. "I promise."


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now completed, the first chapter of story 2 should be posted in a few hours/tonight. I might need a reminder though, cause my memory sucks. XD
> 
> Thanks so much to those who have followed this story and shared their thoughts!! <3

Solis had known for a while now that this day was coming… Shockwave had seen to amply prepare her for the time when they would board the small ship and fly off for her to be passed on to her mate-to-be.

 

Having no choice in the matter wasn't the worst part. Leaving St3v3, D4v3, C4rl, N31l and the others was what was truly bothering her. The vehicons and eradicons alike had been searching for any scrap of information they could find regarding her creators. Unfortunately, they had been able to dig up little to nothing but the fact that Shockwave truly  _wasn't_  her creator or related to her in any way.

 

Bitter at the thought of the mech 'caring' for her for the sole purpose to deliver her to his "lord" as a, a  _plaything_ , Solis' lips thinned. The only outward expression of her mood these days, and a bad habit, as St3v3 had pointed out one cycle… Serving a warlord would mean she had to keep any outward signs of how she felt hidden.

 

Solis turned away from where Shockwave was speaking with a couple of her old friends, crossing her arms over her chassis as she headed off down the halls towards the troops' barracks. It wouldn't hurt to tell them farewell… Her spark cringed as her processor helpfully reminded her that it was for the last time. She wouldn't ever see any of them again.

 

"Solis?" St3v3 asked the moment the crimson femme appeared, standing up with a conflicted expression on his faceplates. He looked both afraid and concerned, both, Solis knew, was for her. And she was truly grateful for it. St3v3 was more of a sire to her than Shockwave could've ever hoped to be. "Steve." Solis smiled slightly, using the petname she had developed for the older mech.

 

St3v3 gave a soft chuff of his vents, the closest thing to a laugh he seemed to be able to manage at this point in time. "Solis… I'll keep looking." He finally spoke up, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen between them. "I promise I'll look until I find something worthwhile… Then I will find some way to contact you."

 

Giving a sad smile, Solis looked away from St3v3 to keep him from seeing the tears filling her optics. "How, Steve?" The red femme asked, fighting to keep from breaking down right then and there. She had to say goodbye to all of her best friends to go off and bond to a mech she didn't know anything of… But the stories told by the troops and Shockwave. Both had very different opinions of her Intended, but Solis knew that the vehicons and eradicons both kept silent for fear of scaring her… Too late for that, wasn't it? She was young, too young to bond with a mech as old and powerful as Megatron, the great gladiator of Kaon, Decepticon leader and warlord for millennial, but Shockwave insisted on sending her to Megatron now. 'To better acquaint yourselves' he had claimed.

 

Solis looked up when gentle servos gripped at her shoulders, turning her back to face the Vehicon before her.

 

St3v3 gave the young femme a small smile, reaching one servo up to cup her cheek, wiping away the tears as they spilled over, field comforting and gentle. "I will, alright? I don't care if I have to challenge Megatron to single combat, I will come to you when I have news." The purple mech promised, Solis biting her lip and giving a quick nod. "I'm sorry I can't do anything for you, Steve." She whispered.

 

When gentle digits attempted to lift her chin up, Solis fought it for a moment. She couldn't look up at the mech that had cared for her for so long. Longer than she could truly remember, St3v3 was always there to take her on the moment Shockwave found her overly annoying or she pestered him too much. It was he that brought back pretty little trinkets and things for her when he was out on patrol… Made toys for her since Shockwave had deemed them illogical.

 

"Solis… Look at me." St3v3 murmured gently, coaxing the red femme to look up at him. "You've done so much for me as it is. I don't need anything else, alright?"

 

Solis fought back more tears that threatened to well up, forcing a nod. "I'll do more someday." She whispered, St3v3 shaking his helm. "No. All I want you to do is to find a way to be happy. No matter what. Promise me?"

 

Taken aback by the suggestion, sensing there to be a subtle meaning about it, Solis gave a small nod, smiling slightly. "I promise." She responded just as Shockwave pinged her, shattering her brief flicker of happiness. "I have to go." Solis murmured softly.

 

St3v3 vented and gave a small nod, drawing Solis in for a tight hug before reluctantly releasing her. In all respects, he was watching his sparkling go off to bond with some… some cruel mech. The grunts and, dare he say it, Megatron's air commander knew his true form. Starscream and Megatron, it was rumoured, had once been lovers. What then, would happen to his sweet little Solis Arcana?

 

Solis gave one last smile to the vehicon before she turned away, St3v3 following her back to the hangar and the ship, stopping alongside his brethren to watch the femme walk away, towards the ship and her caretaker, awaiting her at the foot of the boarding ramp.

 

"I wish we could do something, sir." Br4d3n finally spoke up, though his tone was low enough that Shockwave would never even  _think_  he heard them.

 

"So do I, Braden." St3v3 vented heavily, not sparing any of the others a glance, optics fixed on Solis as she vanished up the ramp, followed by her guardian, before the ramp itself vanished and the ship took off, flying slowly as it cleared the hangar roof before it vanished. "So do I."


End file.
